


New Year's Day

by Hathanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes up after a New Year's party</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Day

Remus cracked an eyelid open and then promptly closed it again as sunny daylight invaded his close dark world.   
Questions began to muddle his already half-asleep brain as a dull insistent throbbing momentarily shook his mind before slowly melting away. Ah the joys of being a werewolf.  
With his eyes still closed he began to sort through the clamouring questions.   
_Who am I?_ Yes - that was slowly coming back to him.   
_Where am I?_ Now that was an interesting one.   
_What was I doing last night?_ Another interesting one! – his brain was doing rather well this morning.   
_I need to pee._ Not exactly a question, but pressing nonetheless.   
Summoning his hibernating willpower he once more pulled open his eyes and squinted out through shuttered lashes. Everything was sideways. No – he was sideways. Lying on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. A forest of bottles had sprung up on the low table in front of him with thickets of cups and mugs, some glisteningly empty, others filled with cool greenish liquid, or swirling amber liquid or deep fathomless red drops. Beyond them the remnants of a fire lay crumpled in the hearth and as his eyes travelled upwards over the decorated mantel he realised what day it was - January 1st.   
To be fair this revelation was helped by the large banner strung lopsidedly above the fireplace with “HAPPY NEW YEAR” splurged over it in rainbow felt pen in atrocious handwriting that he suspected that was Pete’s work.   
Last night, he seemed to remember had been a wild night of drunken – or ‘enlightened’ as Sirius would say – revelry. Speaking of the animagus, Remus shifted a little and peered over his shoulder at the warm bundle of dishevelled sleepy Sirius that was clinging to his back.  
“Mmnh nhmnh” he protested weakly at Remus’ movement and dug his nose more forcefully into his neck in a desperate attempt to hide from the world. Remus turned back to the room with a grin sliding lazily over his face. Under the table he could see a nest of blankets and cushions that he suspected Peter was encased in – and... yes he could just see a sandy-haired head emerging from under a rug. On the red and gold stripped sofa next to his own was a ruffled James, glasses hanging off one ear, with his arms wrapped around a red-headed bundle that could only be Lily. So, her presence explained the wide idiotic grin that was plastered over his sleeping face. Occupying the whole of the sofa opposite theirs was Kingsly, still managing to look dignified while lying face down with one arm drooping to the floor and daylight shining off his head. Frank Longbottom completed the circle with his long legs thrown over the arm of his squashy armchair, but Remus was quite sure that there were many more unconscious Gryffindors spread around the room behind them.  
It had been a good night. It was James’ idea for all the Seventh Years (and friends) to come back to Hogwarts for a New Year’s party. James hadn’t mentioned the fact that it was mostly because Sirius had spent Christmas alone in Gryffindor tower, but Remus knew that Sirius was pleased. They had all returned yesterday evening and done up the room in true Marauder style with haphazardly thrown crepe-paper, plenty of booze, heaps of food and Pete’s awful banner. At midnight James and Sirius had set off Filibuster’s Fireworks from the windows of the tower and they’d all gathered to watch the flashing, spinning displays, with the small windows flung wide. Frank would have very nearly fallen out if it weren’t for Kingsly’s restraining hand keeping him inside the room. As the last red and green sparks had faded from the sky they had all decided to camp out in the common room, and so Remus had quickly snagged the best sofa. The friends has chatted and laughed long into the night, recounting all the memories they’d shared that year (swimming in the lake, exploding Snape’s pudding, all the moonlit romps and Lily finally saying yes to James) and predicting the pranks and adventures of the next (setting up a desert island in the charms corridor, digging their own secret tunnel to Hogsmede and, of course, disrupting Remus’ revision), and all the while he could feel Sirius’ warm and happy and fiercely physical presence beside him.   
“S’time?” Sirius mumbled against Remus’ neck, breath hot on his skin and bringing him back to the present. Remus squinted at the clock on the mantel piece, trying to cipher the hour from the intricate stars and myriad hands.  
“’Bout seven.”  
“Too early.” The animagus began to snuggle back up against Remus but found that he had slipped away from him, off the sofa. He whined in protest as his searching arms found no Moony and finally opened his eyes to squint up at his boyfriend.  
“Where’you goin’? Come back.”  
Remus grinned down at Sirius’ hung-over attempt at puppy eyes. “I’m going to the loo,” he turned and lightly made his way across the assault course of sleeping Gryffindors to the boys’ dormitory steps and the bathroom.   
A little later he came back into the dorm to find Sirius now slumped face down on his bed.   
“Oh, you came up.” _‘Oh, you actually had the willpower to move’_ was Remus’ actual affectionate observation to himself.   
“Was looking for you.” He said into the pillow, “Got anything for a hangover?” it came out more like ‘grff nthnng fer ngver’ but Remus got the gist and went to retrieve some of Madame Pomfrey’s late night hangover cure from his bedside drawers.   
“Where d’you get that from?” Sirius was now watching him from the bed, with one arm slung over his head to in an apparent attempt to try and block out some of the light and sound that was making his morning so painful.   
“Saved it from last time.” He measured it into a glass and brought it to his boyfriend who sat up, and tossed it back in one with practised ease.  
“You’re a star,” he assured him, offering the glass back. “Well, I’m a star, but you’re a star too” he amended as Remus set the glass on the table, smiling.  
“Breakfast or bed?” he asked the animagus.  
“Breakfast _in_ bed?” Sirius asked hopefully, dredging up his best puppy eyes from the dregs of his stirring wakefulness.  
“Not a chance” Remus told him serenely.  
“Then bed now and breakfast afterwards.” Sirius decided, slipping down into the sheets and pulling Remus with him. He began to protest but Sirius tugged him down and put a finger to his lips, giving him what was trying to be a stern expression. Then he took his hand away and gave him a quick kiss instead, his mouth tasting of alcohol and left over mine pies but Remus not really caring because his own mouth probably tasted the same and it was a nice kiss anyway.   
Sirius pulled back and bumped his nose against Remus’, grey eyes laughing as they tried to focus on his too-close face. “Happy New Year, Moony” and with that he snuggled down, more on top of Remus than next to him, and proceeded to fall into a deep boneless sleep. Remus smiled, shook his head slightly, lightly dropped a kiss into Sirius’ hair and followed his example.


End file.
